A Tangled Web
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: Johnny loves Lola. Lola loves sex. Johnny hates that about Lola. Johnny/Lola and Johnny/Derby


Johnny felt an instant rush when he felt Lola's mouth envelop his dick.

"You're so beautiful, Lola," he said tenderly.

Her eyes darted up to his, deep and thoughtful. What were they thinking about, he wondered. What secrets hid behind those eyes? Who has that body slept with? Whose dick was sucked by that gorgeous lip-sticked mouth?

"So beautiful. My Lola." Thinking about it almost made him want to cry. He held on to her brown locks of hair, not wanting to let go, to keep her with him to not go off with other guys.

Small moans escaped her mouth as she went deeper into the blow job.

"I love you, Lola. I love you more than anything in this world," He mumbled softly.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even meet his gaze. She just continued sucking his dick.

Johnny knew Lola didn't love him. Why did he always push, though? Because love knows no boundaries? Perhaps it was that silly saying that kept him hopeful for so long.

Of course, Johnny had his own history of cheating, himself. If there were times he was suspicious of Lola's sexual health, or Lola was blatantly ignoring him, he'd seek relief with his best friend Peanut, or perhaps angry sex with Derby Harrington, or just a hookup with the jock Kirby, but his love only belonged to one person.

"Lola," he moaned loudly. His head tilted back. "Aw, babe, I'm gonna cum."

Lola worked Johnny faster until she felt his body jerk and the hot liquid fill her mouth. She gulped it down at once.

"I love you," he said again, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I have to go. I have to go to the gym for cheer leading practice." She left Johnny with no kiss back, blatantly choosing to ignore his confessions of love.

Johnny knew it was a lie. Lola hated cheer leading, and he knew she wasn't a cheer leader. He could've said something, but he bit his tongue. He walked her walk out, she was probably going to fuck some of the guys on the football team again.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and sob right then and there, just to let go of all the jealous, fuming grief. He wanted to yell out her name. He wanted to kill everyone else on earth so it would just be him and her.

He searched under his bed for an Elvis CD, and popped it into his CD player, drowning in the sadness of several of Elvis's songs. He thought of what it would be like to die on a toilet. It must've been embarrassing for his family to handle. Johnny always figured if he would die, it'd be a car accident, but he also felt he'd die protecting Lola, who'd end up killing herself in the long-run, probably. Maybe she'd become like Marilyn Monroe and Anna Nicole Smith, and die of a drug overdose, or be like many AIDs or HIV victims and just try to ignore it and keep fucking on, and just die in a hospital bed after she finally decides to go to the hospital.

"Lola," He reached for her leather jacket that she left, forgotten, on the thrifted armchair beside his bed, "Why can't you just see me?" He brought it up to his nose, taking in the scent of her perfume.

He laid back into his bed and shut his eyes. Perhaps his dreams would bring him more hope. Or maybe a dream of sex, actual sex between them. Not just a blow job or hand job, sex like they once had when they were both crazy for each other.

Johnny imagined Lola spreading her legs for the captain of the football team, his big dick prying through her pussy, his big-meaty hands holding her thighs as if they were pieces of meat. He could hear her soft moans, forming his name. Oh how he hated Ted. How he envied Ted. But there was nothing he could do anymore. Lola wouldn't care. Lola wouldn't listen.

He turned to his side, but no matter how hard he tried to sleep he could only see each member of the football team fucking her brutally. Cum sliding down her legs, her chin, her neck, even it dripping off her stomach like a sex-crazed whore. Her hair sticky with sweat. Her body would be trembling, itching for more, but also begging for sleep. Maybe she'd faint while sucking one of their dicks and choke to death on their semen.

Johnny felt disgusted with himself for slightly hoping for and occurrence like that. He scolded himself.

He couldn't sleep. Their was no possible way. He kicked his legs onto the floor and found his leather boots. Hopefully Derby was still awake. He needed to pound someone in the ass, and maybe scream at the same time.

He grabbed a condom from the box of them on his nightstand and shoved it into his pocket. At least he knew to use protection.

He threw his leather jacket over his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. He dared out into the cold night, autumn wind blowing into his face. He knew Derby's room had temperature control.

He carefully dodged the other preps, and luckily they didn't spot him, and he ducked into Derby's room. Derby was awake, he was browsing through the channels on his plasma screen television.

"Hey, Derby."

Derby jerked his head. He almost fell right off the small sofa in the room. "Oh! It's only you, pauper."

"Lola's fucking around with the jocks. I thought I'd fuck around with you, rich bastard," Johnny said coolly. His hands came out of his pockets and he pulled out a condom. "Up for it or not?"

"Well, I suppose I can squeeze it into my busy schedule," he scoffed as if he were the president.

"Perfect."

It was in a flash. Johnny was on top of Derby on the sofa, nipping at his lower lip, enough for Derby to feel a slight sting, but not enough to draw blood.

Their clothes came off almost immediately, Johnny's hands sliding up and down Derby's hard body. Squeezing the tight thighs or the legendary buns-of-steel, as Johnny would like to call them.

Johnny knew that Derby harbored some sort of crush on him. It convinced him that Derby was some sort of masochist, but who was he to complain? He needed a fuck-buddy.

"Just fuck me already," Derby moaned as he felt Johnny's tongue travel over his neck.

"Fine, just shut up." Johnny pushed Derby's legs up, exposing the pale ass that was nearly perfect. He worked the condom over his dick, quickly, but he was rather soft so it was somewhat of a struggle.

He pushed into Derby's ass, picking up speed and finally getting hard. Derby's own cock was just hard from sheer excitement, and was bouncing on his own stomach. Johnny reached out a hand and began jerking Derby off.

"Ah! Damn it, Vincent! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Derby moaned.

"What, Harrington? You don't get this kind of service from fucking your cousin?" He teased. He knew Derby was going to get him back another day for saying that.

Derby bit his lip to shut himself up and let Johnny do his magic. He felt his body tensing, and his released landed all over his stomach and chest.

"I'm almost done, too." Johnny said. Condoms weren't very intimate, considering his dick would just stir in his own fluid, but they were safe. He felt the sudden rush as the hot liquid enveloped his now softening penis. He pulled out and took and tied the condom up and tossed it into the garbage pail.

"Mind if I crash here, Harrington?"

"Well, we don't have any extra beds," Derby explained nonchalantly, studying his manicured nails.

"Well, I'll take the couch," Johnny compromised.

"Nonsense! We'll share a bed." Derby smirked playfully.

"I'm not up for another fuck, Harrington, knowing that my beautiful Lola is probably getting ravaged every possible way by those meat-head jocks just a few yards away."

"Then just sleep next to me, Vincent. Just be warned, I tend to like grabbing in my sleep." Derby threw on his silk pajama shorts and ducked into his bed.

Johnny sighed and slid his jeans over his legs, leaving them unbuttoned just in case he woke up and needed to piss, or if he suddenly wanted to fuck Derby, and hopped into bed with him.

Although Derby was sound asleep next to him, occasionally muttering something erotic in his sleep, or grabbing onto Johnny's arm, Johnny found himself wide awake, hoping Lola would somehow find him here and they would kiss passionately. But it would never happen.

He shut his eyes, pretending that the sleeping form, that warm body that was now curling up against him like a giant teddy bear, was Lola. His Lola. His beautiful Lola, and he was finally able to ease into a sleep, pretending that his one and only was the one moaning his name in a rather masculine voice compared to her usual voice.

What a difficult puzzle their relationship is.


End file.
